


Jesse and Benjamin Tye's Unforsaken Love

by kattsri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattsri/pseuds/kattsri
Summary: Jesse and Ben first meet each other in Mrs. Tyler's Class Google Meet... And it all begins there.





	Jesse and Benjamin Tye's Unforsaken Love

It was the first day of school, a Monday to be exact. Every 6th grader was assigned there own homeroom but it was quite hard this time around since of COVID-19. Every 7th and 8th grader was just the same last homeroom from last year since they've been here before. Anyways, everyone slowly enters Mrs. Tyler's Google Meet and some people have their cameras on and some people do have their cameras on, lets just say Benjamin Tye's and Jesse Hogan's cameras are on... Everyone is waving hello and glancing around the Google Meet to see their classmates... But then... Ben saw an unfamiliar face amongst the crowd of 6th, 7th, and 8th graders... Yes it was just a 6th grader but it was no ordinary 6th grader... It was Jesse Hogan, Ben saw his face and of courses the person Ben is he immediately says, "H-hey Jesse," Jesse surprised he even got called by a 7th grader, he responds "Uhh, yeah?" Ben then also goes on this serious tone... "Wanna see my guiner...?" Jesse, surprised and confused at the same time responds "What the heck is a guiner? It sounds like they are garbo like my wifi." Ben then goes in an angry tone saying "*throws his drumstick across the room* IT'S A FREAKING GUINEA PIG" WHILE STARING AT JESSE HORRENDOUSLY. JESSE IS CONFUSED BUT WANTS TO CRY AND LAUGH AT THE SAME TIME. THEN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, BEN BEGINS TO PLAY IRON MADEN ON HIS STUPID DRUMS WHILE MAKING OUT WITH HIS GUINER. JESSE IS SURPRISED BUT JEALOUS, JESSE LIKED BEN EVER SINCE NOT EVEN 5 MINUTES AGO. "BEN... HOW COULD YOU?" JESSE SAYS, "JESSE, THIS IS REVENGE FOR NOT KNOWING WHAT A HECKING GUINER IS. THIS IS WAR." THEN A YELLOW LIGHTNING BOLT APPEARS ON BENS SCREEN LIGHTING UP THE ROOM WITH A BIG "WAPOW" ALMOST BREAKING THE RAGGEDY OLD CHROME BOOKS SPEAKER. "WHAT IN GODS NAME IS GOING ON BEN?" MRS. TYLER SAYS IN HER COUNTRY ACCENT. THEN WHEN THE YELLOW LIGHTNING BOLT FADES AWAY ALL YOU SEE IS BEN, BUT NOT JUST ANY ORDINARY BEN... TITAN BEN. HE THEN STORMS OFF TO JESSE HOGANS HOUSE AND DECIDES TO STEP ON THE HOUSE AND YOU CAN SEE FROM JESSE HOGANS SCREEN SLOWLY HIM BEING CRUSHED BECAUSE OF HIS GARBO WIFI. fin.


End file.
